Pantera
|birth_place = Querétaro, Querétaro, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Querétaro, Querétaro, Mexico |trainer = El Carnicerito Pirata Moreno Rafael Salamanca Raul Reyes |debut = |retired = }} Francisco Javier Pozas (February 3, 1964) is a Mexican professional wrestler, or luchador, who is best known under the ring name El Pantera, but has also worked as Pantera II, El Manaya, América, Tritón and TANAKA over the years. Pozas made his wrestling debut in 1985, working as an enmascarado (masked wrestler) with a panther-inspired mask to go with his ring character of "El Pantera". Over the years Pozas has worked in Mexico, Japan and the United States; In Mexico he has worked for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG), in Japan he's worked for Universal Lucha Libre (ULL) and All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) and in the United States he's most known for his work in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) from 1997 to 1999 and Chikara where he has worked shows since 2007. In 2006 Pantera lost his mask as a result of a match. He, however, continued wearing the mask when working for Chikara and in 2011 also began wearing it again in Mexico. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Standing Top-Rope Frankensteiner **Top-Rope Frankensteiner *'Signature moves' **Corner Tópe Suicida **Running Somersault Senton Plancha Championships and accomplishments *'Chikara' :*King of Trios (2008) – with Incognito and Lince Dorado *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' (CMLL) :*CMLL World Welterweight Championship (3 times) :*Mexican National Lightweight Championship (1 time) *'Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F.' :*Districto Federal Lightweight Championship (1 time) :*Districto Federal Trios Championship (1 time) – with Águila Solitaria and Ciclón Ramirez *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' (IWRG) :*IWRG Intercontinental Middleweight Championship (3 times) :*IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship (1 time) – with Black Tiger III and Pentagon Black :*IWRG Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with El Felino :*Rey del Ring (2011) *'Mexican Regional championships' :*Nuevo León Trios Championship (1 time) – with Águila Solitaria and Ciclón Ramírez :*Veracruz Trios Championship (1 time) – with Águila Solitaria and Ciclón Ramírez *'Universal Lucha Libre / Universal Wrestling Federation' :*UWF Super Welterweight Championship (3 times) *'World Wrestling Association' (WWA) :*WWA Middleweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1964 births Category:1985 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group current roster Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling KAGEKI alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Pantera alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:Leyendas Inmortales de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers